Yuri- I mean! Yokai Academy
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: So, Maka has been sent to Yokai Academy to get away from her father and Soul, as well as to keep it in check. The first person she meets is a beautiful young pink-haired girl named Moka, who turns out to be a vampire! But Maka is becoming bisexual and curious. Please don't kill me Maka fans... Or Moka fans. Warning: Yuri, strong content, some language.
1. Maka Plus Vampire

Maka was dying to get away from Death City, but more specifically, her father and Soul. Soul had finally given into Blair's advances and started a genuine relationship with him. As for her father, he finally got an actual girlfriend, enraging her. She wanted nothing to do with either of them and wanted to go as far away as possible. Maybe also start a relationship with another girl, because after Tsubaki had a phase were she flaunted herself (and because of Soul being an ass) Maka developed a higher interest in girls than guys.

"Maka Albarn, report to the Death Room immediately." The speaker said.

"Finally." She said, getting up and left to the Death Room.

"Hell~O, Maka!" Lord Death said in a goofy tone.

"Hey, Lord Death, what's up?" She asked.

"There's a school I'm going to need to transfer you to. It's far away in Japan. I need you to go there to ensure the students don't fall under the influence of the lingering madness. Asura may be defeated, but his madness is still all over the world. And these students are special circumstances... It's a school solely for monsters where humans aren't allowed. I was thinking of sending Crona, but there's no way he'd be able to deal with it. I also checked 2 things for you. 1: demon weapons count as monsters and 2: half-humans are, for some strange reason, allowed to be there as long as they are half monsters, but you are half monster, so it's fine. They may not be the most liked people there, though, fair warning. Oh, here's the uniform!" Lord Death said, handing her the uniform.

The skirt was as short as Maka's, so there was no problem there. Lord Death must've even found a trench coat version of the uniform, because it was a trench coat.

"Thanks, Lord Death, it's almost exactly like my outfit right now." Maka said. Then something else popped into her head. "I'll be going on my own, right? I don't need Soul anymore. I can control my weapon form now and Soul's a Death Scythe already, so our partnership has reached its climax." She said, making an excuse, although Lord Death laughed when she said "climax".

"Don't worry, Maka. I'm well aware of your situation with Soul. You will be going alone." He said.

"Excellent." Maka said, leaving.

Her father begged her to stay, but she ignored him. 10 hours later, she was at the bus stop to get to the school. She sat in about the middle of the bus and waited calmly to get there.

"Hey, girl? Are you ready for this? It's gonna be tough at this school. You seem like a smart girl, but at this school, smart won't do that much for you." The bus driver said.

"I heard the gist of it from Lord Death, I think I'll be fine, though." Maka said brightly.

"Okay then. Good luck, girl." The bus driver said, letting her off at the stop.

She began walking through the forest, when suddenly she heard a noise and made Baraka-like blades come out of her wrists. After a while, she dismissed it, but then right when she withdrew the blades and turned back to the path, a girl on a bike smashed into her, coming from the woods for some odd reason, throwing them both to the ground. Maka passed out for a second, but when she woke up and put one of her hands by her chest to push herself up, it felt soft and she heard a slight moan. She looked and she was grabbing a girl's thighs. She looked up at that point to see a beautiful girl with waist-length pink hair and a curvy figure that dwarfed Maka's still-in-development one. She also noticed that she was laying across this girl's thighs. She quickly tried to get away, but then she felt a hand on her lower back and butt (due to Moka being dizzy when she grabbed her).

"Wait, hold on! You shouldn't be moving so fast!" The girl warned, holding Maka steady.

At first, Maka believed that the girl may want to spank her, which Maka might've enjoyed, during a sleepover, the girls played truth or dare and Patty dared Liz to spank Maka, at which point Maka learned she had a spanking fetish, back to point, Maka didn't want to be spanked by a complete stranger. The girl helped Maka into a sitting position, then apologized.

"I'm sorry. I got dizzy all of a sudden and lost control." She said.

"Oh, it's fine." Maka said, then noticed she was bleeding.

"Oh, you're bleeding!" The girl said, getting out a tissue and was about to wipe Maka's bloody cheek. But then... "Oh, I can't... I shouldn't... But, that smell..." She said in a loopy tone.

"Smell?" Maka said, smelling herself. She didn't smell out of the ordinary.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a vampire!" She said, biting into Maka's neck.

Maka was unsure how to react. She was stunned for a moment, then the girl returned to her senses.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself. So, hey, what do you think about Vampires?" The girl asked.

"Well, I've never met a vampire, so I guess they're okay to me." Maka said.

"Oh, thank you!" The girl said, hugging Maka, sending them both to the ground. "That means that we can be friends. My name's Moka Akashiya, by the way!" She said happily.

"I'm Maka Albarn and sure, we can be friends!" Maka said, happy to have a new friend.

"Wow, are names are a lot alike!" Moka said amused. "Are you going to Yokai Academy, too?" She asked.

"Yeah. My first year." Maka said.

"Oh, mine too! I'll see you at school!" Moka said, running off.

Maka smiled, then checked her neck, then headed to school. She took a seat near the window close to a corner, just one seat behind her. The teacher then walked in and Maka noticed her hair was similar to cat ears. Maka took a quick look at her soul which kinda reminded her of Patty's: A hot-pink ditzy, but well meaning and good-natured soul (We all know Patty means well. So what if she was a crook?)

"Well, good morning, students! If you're new here, welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher!" She said happily.

(So she's a neko! Patty would love this. I remember her saying nekos were her favorite anime characters.) Maka thought happily.

"I'm sure you all already know this, but Yokai Academy is a VERY uniqe school made exclusively for monsters!" She said.

(Yep. I know that fact. I may want to keep my wits about me.) Maka thought cautiously..

"Currently, this world is well under the control of humans, so the only way for monsters like you and I to survive, class, is to learn to co-exist with them!" She said.

(That sounds like a great idea.) Maka thought happily, smiling. The teacher then happily trotted to the black board where a bunch of rules were written in Japanese, but magically had English translations around them, like in the Soul Eater anime.

"And that brings us to: Our first rule! Except for special circumstances, as long as you're on campus you must remain in your human form, everybody got that?" The teacher said in her happy tone.

(No problem for me. This is my true form, minus the blades.) Maka thought.

"Rule number 2! Never EVER reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why." The teacher said, still quite happy.

(That's more good news.) Maka thought.

"Everyone WILL follow these rules, right?" The teacher asked hopefully.

Maka heard a body scoff right beside her.

"Bunch of boring rules?" The body said, leaned back, looking like he didn't care about anything. He was wearing his school uniform loosely and had more piercings than Maka could count.

Something about him got on Maka's nerves.

"And you are... Ah! Saizou Komiya!" The teacher said, still happy.

"If we do come across a human, we should just eat them. I'd start with the cute girls after molesting them, personally." He said sticking out his tongue, which was too long.

Now Maka was completely furious, scowling and ready to either Maka chop him (which, after thinking, she wouldn't do, because monsters are very strong and that would probably only make him mad) or slice him with one of her blades. She hid her left arm between the desk and the wall and started forming and retracting a blade. Fortunately, no one noticed.

"Well, at this school there's no chance of that happening. At this school all the students and teachers are monsters! No exceptions! You see, this school's enclosed in a giant, secret barrier. But even if a human got through somehow and wandered in here, they would be killed immediately!" The teacher said, somehow still being happy after that scary-ass explanation.

"Heh. Looks like the writer's getting a little on edge." Saizou laughed.

Suddenly, the roof opened up and a great blast of fire came down upon Saizou.

"Take that, bitch!"

"Say what you want, but I swear, I've been smellin' a human this WHOLE time." He said, somehow trying to play off like he didn't just get slow-roasted.

"What did you say about molesting girls!?" Maka demanded.

"Hey, there's weak, babe. They deserved it." He said slyly, then sniffed Maka. "Oh, so you're what smelled like a human." He said in a cocky manner.

Before Maka lost her temper and attacked, the door opened up to reveal a familiar (to her) face.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Moka said.

"Oh, it's alright! Go ahead and introduce yourself." The teacher said politely.

"Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya!" She said happily, giving off an aura of beauty that even some of the girls (Maka being one) fell for. Suddenly, she noticed Maka and vise versa, then she ran and hugged her. "Maka, you're here, too! I'm so glad we're in the same class!" She said happily as Maka tried to get enough air from the crushing hug. A Rosary then appeared on Moka's chest along with delightful music, signaling an intermission (I watched this on YouTube, so I still see the intermissions.) Then after the intermission the rosary came off an evil-looking Moka accompanied by scary music.

Maka and Moka were walking around the school together, although unlike Tsukune in the anime, they were not locked by their arms and Maka was walking normally, not being dragged, although they were AWKWARDLY close to each other. They both went to the vending machine and got a drink, but when they reached in, their hands accidently touched, causing both bisexuals (or at least Maka presumed, given some of Moka's movements) to blush.

"S-sorry!" Maka said, jumping up a bit.

Moka giggled, then stood up. "Oh, you're silly!" She said, giving Maka a playful push, which accidently sent her flying into a nearby pillar, but Maka managed to stop herself with her elbows and Moka could've sworn she saw some blades coming out of Maka's elbows, but they disappeared, leaving the vampire quite curious. "This is fun, huh?" She said, then both felt a strange presence.

"Hey, two sexy ladies sitting here. Maybe we could all get together for some fun." Saizou said.

"You again! Leave us the hell alone!" Maka said enraged.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Moka asked.

"Right before you came in he made a bunch of comments about eating humans and molesting women!" Maka growled.

"Well in that case forget it! You can have fun on your own!" Moka said, instantly as enraged as Maka, then both left and somehow got on the roof... Huh, you know, with teen suicide rates these days, you'd think they'd want the kids AWAY from the roof.

"Wow.. That was pretty scary. And that comment the writer made didn't help much." Moka said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."

"I'd love to be able to kick that guy's ass, right now." Maka said, venting to calm down.

"So, Maka, what kind of a monster are you?" Moka asked.

Maka was thinking about the rules Nekonome mentioned, then decided since Moka was her good friend, she could answer, but then Moka stopped her.

"Oh, wait, we're not supposed to reveal that to each other are we? It's okay, you don't have to tell me." She said cheerfully.

"But you told me what you are, Moka." Maka said, now officially calm and happy.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that was a rule then." Moka said, swaying back and forth, embarrassed.

"You know, I thought vampires were supposed to be scary." Maka said curiously.

"Oh, well, my powers have been sealed by this rosary. I can't even take it off myself. But if it were removed, I'd become my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire." Moka explained.

"Wow. So much about monsters I don't know. I should study up more." Maka thought.

"I'm just glad we're here and not in a human school. I just... I hate humans." Moka said, for once not sounding happy and innocent, but slightly angry and offended.

"What?" Maka asked, shocked and equally offended. Earlier she had thought Moka stood up against Saizou with her for all humans, not just girls.

"I went to a human school once and I felt so alone. Nobody believed in monsters and they all treated me like I shouldn't have even been there." Moka said, incredibly sad.

Maka understood that pain, remembering how Kim Diehl felt when they pretty much abandoned her. But still, she had to test something.

"So, what would you say if I told you I was half-human?" Maka asked.

Moka turned to her new friend, shocked. "What?!" She shouted in disbelief.

"I guess that says all I need it too. I guess we can't be friends, Moka, if you can't except me for what I am because of my mother." Maka said, running away from the shocked vampire in defense of her beloved mother and, therefore beloved heritage.

Moka couldn't believe she lost the only friend she's ever had and the girl who she had developed feelings for, admiring Maka as a person and also admiring her body. While she wasn't nearly as developed as Moka, she was still slightly curvy and attractive. She knew how much a mother meant and decided to go after Maka to apologize, maybe even regaining her friendship and start to develop their relationship more. She ran for a while and reached the woods (I don't know why, Maka didn't have plans of leaving, she just wanted to get away from Moka) and suddenly ran into Saizou.

"So where do you think you're goin'? Stick around, babe." He asked her, blocking her way. Moka froze for a moment, then got a sly grin and answered.

"Sorry, but I'm busy now." She said.

He chuckled, then got a menacing look on his face, then stuck his forked tongue out and began to transform."How about getting' busy with my true form! I'm an ork!" He said proudly, then lashed his disgusting tongue at Moka.

Maka barely heard the scream from a distance, but then someone told her what was going down.

"Hey, Maka... Saizou's about to molest Moka. You better get over there." The writer told her.

"Moka... And that jerk again!" Maka growled, rushing to the scene quickly.

Saizou laughed like a dmub-ass lunatic, having drenched Moka in his disgusting saliva. "Come on, babe, I showed you my true form, why don't you show me yours? Don't tell me a sexy little thing like you is shy." He laughed like a stupid-ass.

"For one it's against school rules!" Moka said angrily.

"We're outside of school now, so that rule doesn't mean crap to me!" He said, dancing like a doofus, then launched his nasty-ass tongue at her.

Moka closed her eyes, but then she hear a shing noise like in an anime when a sword slices through something, accompanied by Saziou's screaming. She opened her eyes to see Maka crouching on one knee, the other one bent and her left arm brought across her body, with a long blade coming out of the end of it. She turned towards Saizou.

"Leave her alone, you bastard." She growled, then a blade exactly like the first came out of the other and, as well as two curved blades coming out of each foot, one (presumably) from each big toe and pinky toe. She rushed in at Saizou, then cut him with her arm blades with a deadly combo at a blinding speed, then she flipped and caught his chin and face with the blades on her feet. She went for the combo again, but she was overzealous about it (going for more than she should've, like in a video game when you're doing an awesome combo, but you do too much and your opponent is able to recover and strike back) and Saziou managed to recover.

"You little bitch! You're getting raped first!" He shouted, punching her in the chest, sending her crashing into Moka, then both crashing into a tree.

Moka managed to get onto her feet, then tried to help up Maka. "Maka, I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or disrespect your mother." She apologized, pulling Maka up slightly.

"It's fine, Moka. I overreacted, too. But for now, that's not important. I need to beat this asshole!" She said, trying to get up, but she stumbled on something and, while reaching out for something, accidently grabbed Moka's rosary, removing it.

"My rosary..." Moka said in shock. Then, an enormous swarm of bats came and circled around her. A cutscene began where she was walking, then a bat flew into her breasts, increasing them probably 2 cup sizes (I don't know how to accurately measure it), then another flew into her ass, also slightly enlrging it as well as making her curvier. Then her hair started to fade from pink to silver. Then she spun around and kicked the circle, then the bats surrounded her.

"Hey, she looks different..." Saizou said, feeling her energy.

Maka felt it too and tried to look at her soul, but the bats were blocking her. While she was at it, she looked at Saizou's soul and saw a perverted soul that was also similar to Black Star's, but looked even more retarded. The, the bats all flew away, revealing a completely new Moka, a curvier, larger breated, more terrifying Moka with silver hair and blood red eyes. An intimidating aura was coming from her, too, which was like its own wind, blowing Moka's much shorter skirt in the breeze. Maka looked again at her soul and now saw a completely new one. The original Moka's soul was pink, had bat wings on it and a cross. The new Moka's soul was as red as her eyes, much like Crona's, but also had more menacing bat wings on it and piercing red eyes coming from it.

"The tales, their true! The red eyes, silver hair and overwhelming energy! She's an S-class Super monster!" Saizou said.

Skipping more boring dialogue, Moka now glared at the dumb-ass monster before her. "So, you're the one that woke me up?! Now your place!" She said, kicking the retarded ork in the face, sending him sailing into a tree, making them crash on him. Once that was done, she turned to Maka, grabbed her under the arms and lifted her up into the air like a little girl. "So, your other half is a demon weapon, isn't it?" She spoke in a deeper, terrifying voice.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Maka said, scared. Her energy was on par with Asura's.

Moka sighed and brought the smaller girl close to her. "It's fine. I'm not gonna hurt you. You risked your life to save my other self even after what she said. Besides, you fought with amazing power. Not too mention, you didn't even have a full form but you were still kicking his ass. And, you fight up close and personal, vampire love that. A test of our strength. You'd be a good mate as far as I'm concerned. You might have guessed it, but we're lsebians also." She said, tossing Maka over her shoulder when she finished talking, giving her a small swat on the butt as well, which made Maka squeal, she enjoyed it, but it stung more than she thought it would,

Moka carried Maka back to the school in this position, to see all students were heading to their dorms. The guys all had their own dorms, but girls were 2 per room. An amazing coincidence was: Moka and Maka shared the same room.

"Well, I'll enjoy this." Moka said, opening the door, then immediately shutting and locking it behind her. From there, she stripped Maka down to her bra (but took off her panties) and began spanking her, getting satisfying squeals each time, continuing until she made a pleasing pink color. She then slipped Maka into a new pair of panties, replaced the bra with a new one as well, then slipped her into see-through, silky pajamas. Maka blushed at being made a dress-up doll, but enjoyed it, especially the spanking. Moka then changed her own clothes, before finally getting ready to put the rosary back on while she was in her own bed.

"Nighty night, Maka." She said, then clipped it back on, reverting back into the pink-haired Moka, who promptly passed out for a second. Then she woke back up with a yawn, just long enough to give a small apology. "Sorry for the spanking, Maka." She said sweetly.

"It's fine. I enjoyed it anyway." Maka said.

Then at that moment, both of them passed out and fell asleep at the same time.


	2. Succubus Plus Harem

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm having lots of fun at this new school. I've made a few new friends, too. It'd be nice if you could see this place. I miss some of my friends back home, but it's nice to get away from Soul and that good-for-nothing papa of mine._

_Love you and see you later,_

_Maka._

Maka wrote as she finished her daily letter that she would send to her mom once the bus came back in another month.

Maka was walking down a path to the woods, followed by some guys, but then they turned around to see someone else coming.

"Dude, check it out, it's her!" One said.

"Oh, yeah, it's that new girl, Moka!" Another said in a creepy tone.

"She's so hot, it should be illegal!" The last one said in a lame, desperate tone.

(Ugh, why are all the guys here a bunch of pervs? ONE guy who isn't a complete perverted Jackass, that's all I ask.) Maka thought angrily as she kept walking.

Moka kept walking, but then she saw Maka and picked up her pace. The annoying pervs then ran right to her, arms held out wide, but she moved right passed them over to Maka.

"Good morning!" She said, happily, having gotten up later than Maka.

"Good morning to you, too, Moka!" Maka replied happily as the two walked off, much to the despair of the pervs.

From a hidden position, a girl with blue hair watched from behind the scene, somewhat pleased that Moka had another girl to go after, leaving all of the guys open for her.

"So, are you lonely, being surrounded by monsters?" Moka asked her perspective girlfriend.

"No, I still fit the bill of monsters, so I'm one of you guys when you think about it." Maka replied.

"That's great! I just got worried about you feeling on your own." Moka said.

"You don't have to worry, I don't feel that way." Maka confirmed.

Suddenly, Moka leaned in and fell a bit, but Maka caught her.

"I'm sorry; I overslept and didn't have time for breakfast." Maka said, biting Maka's neck, much to the latter's shock and displeasure

"Moka, don't treat me like your breakfast!" Maka said, running off a ways.

"Maka, wait, I'm sorry!" Moka called out to her, but to no avail.

Later, Moka was on the roof, thinking to herself.

"Ohh, I'm such a bad girl. But she smells so good. I should go apologize to her." Moka said, leaving to look for Maka.

Maka, meanwhile, was walking around campus when she noticed a RIDICULOUSLY well-endowed blue haired girl walking passed her, surrounded by a giant group of men.

"Well, she's certainly popular." Maka thought awkwardly. She also noticed a lot of girls glaring in anger while fighting tears of despair. She walked up to them in an attempt to console them. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"No, that blue-haired skank stole our boyfriends from us." One of the girls said through sobs.

"I know the type," Maka said, thinking of Blair. "But it looks like she has more than enough boys around her; she shouldn't need all of them." Maka thought out loud. She decided to follow that group to see what was up to.

She walked through the halls they went down, only to find that the girl was gone.

"So, you're Maka Albarn. The demon weapon, right?" A girl's voice rang out from above.

Maka looked up to see the girl from before sitting on the rail of the stairs above her. The girl then jumped down, her ridiculously short skirt blowing up allowing all the guys to see her panties, much to Maka's shock and disgust, believing the girl to have no shame.

"How do you know me?" Maka asked.

"Well, I sit in class behind you. Right to the left of Moka to be exact. It's funny how your names sound a lot alike. But speaking of her, I should be thanking you. You see, I'm the succubus Kurumu Kurono and since you took the next biggest bombshell off the market, it's left me to execute my plan of getting every guy in this school to be my personal harem! "She said, striking a sexy pose, leaving guys awestruck.

"Wait, you're not supposed to reveal your monster identity to me, that's against school rules! And why do you need a gigantic harem? That just proves what all the girls are saying about you being a slut!" Maka said angrily, this girl now officially being worse than Blair.

This finally caught the blue haired girl's attention and caused her to glare at Maka with pure rage.

"Oh, yeah, well I think their just jealous that they aren't half as hot as I am! And you included! You are easily the most flat-chested, least curvy chick in this school!" Kurumu shouted, bringing tears to Maka's eyes.

"Whoa, I think they're about to have a cat fight!" One guy said.

"For our sakes I really hope so!" Another said.

Just then, Moka came and finally found Maka, confronted by another taller, more endowed girl glaring down at her, she also noticed Maka was slightly cowering.

"Maka, are you okay?" She asked.

Maka quickly turned away from the succubus, crying. She would've run right past Moka, but the latter stepped into her way and embraced her.

"There, there, it's okay." She said, running her hand over Maka's hair.

"Whoa, look at that, chick on chick action!" They guys gawked, but stopped when they saw a death glare and aura coming from Moka.

Moka then turned her attention to the blue haired girl in front of her.

"You, what did you do to Maka?!" She demanded.

"Oh, that little bullet? I just told her what's true; she's not even close to being called a bombshell like myself." She said, striking a sexy pose.

Moka glared at her again, but then turned and left with Maka. They began talking and Moka apologized for drinking Maka's blood. But shortly after they saw one of the girls Maka had helped before crying again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Moka asked.

"That bitch, Kurumu! She took my boyfriend and went to the nurse's office with him!" She said.

"We should go stop her!" Maka said.

"Right!" Moka agreed.

They quickly ran in and threw open the door to the infirmary just as Kurumu was about to kiss the boy and Moka pushed her out of the window, allowing the boy to come back to his senses.

"Quick, get out of here!" Maka said, slightly laughing to herself in her head, due to her line being similar to Scorpion's from Mortal Kombat, which she played often, using Baraka to learn good moves she could use, although the projectile spark attack turned out to not work.

Suddenly, a long, whip-like tail wrapped around Maka's neck and Kurumu flew her out of the window, Maka quickly grabbing onto her to save her. Kurumu couldn't take the weight of both of them and dropped them. Maka tried to fight off Kurumu, but her Baraka-based style proved to fail due to the succubus' incredible speed. Moka then had enough, grabbed Maka's hand while avoiding the blade and pulled off the rosary.

"So, are you ready to pay for what you did?" Moka asked.

"You're gonna pay for stopping me from claiming my destined one and saving my race!" Kurumu shouted.

Maka then understood, reading a lot (more than Nekonome was teaching by far) and learned that succubi were an endangered race and needed to carefully choose their mate. But anyway, Moka dodged an attack from Kurumu, then grabbed her tail, throwing her into the air and then kicking her through a lot of trees into one huge one.

"Please stop! No more, I'll stop!" Kurumu pleaded.

"To be sure, I'm gonna tear off your wings and tail." Moka replied coldly.

"Please no, I'm begging you." Kurumu pleaded.

Moka continued to go forward, but Maka grabbed her should and shook her head. Moka sighed, but then looked back at the succubus.

"Fine. But you're not getting away unpunished. To put it mildly, Maka isn't the only one who will be getting spanked tonight." Moka said, making the other two girls blush and slightly shake.

Moka then grabbed the succubus and held her under her arm, spanking her fiercely for what seemed like an hour. After she finished, she dropped Kurumu, leaving her crying on the ground, holding her ass before grabbing Maka for the same S&M as the previous night. The next morning, the two were talking and Maka said how she said how she cares for both Moka's and that she would finally let them drink her blood. Suddenly from behind, they heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning!" Kurumu chirped out, surprising the other girls. "I made some cookies, maybe we could eat them together!" She said, holding out a small basket.

"Why would you want to eat with us?" Maka asked cautiously.

"Well, you're not my destined one, but I wanted to repay you for saving me from the other Moka." Kurumu said happily.

The scent caught Maka's nose and reminded her of her mother's cookies. "Well, they smell good." She said, slightly entranced.

_This could be trouble in the future, though. _Maka thought to herself.


	3. Witch Plus Jealousy

Maka was writing another letter to her mother at this time.

_Dear Mom,_

_Exams got here a lot earlier than at Shibusen. But I still did pretty well._

Moka was looking at the scoreboards and shrilled when she saw how good she did.

"Look, Maka! I made 13th!" She exclaimed happily.

"That's great Moka!" Maka said happily, then looked at her name under 2nd and smiled a little, but then frowned.

"And you made 2nd! You're a genius! Oh, what's wrong?" She said when she noticed Maka's disappointment.

"I've always tried to push myself to be in first, so it's kind of a disappointment when I don't make it." Maka said, looking at her name just behind another girl's name: "Yukari Sendo".

"Well, maybe you'll beat her next time." Moka said, trying to cheer up her girlfriend. She even quickly leaned in and gave Maka a kiss on the cheek… Unfortunately, however, this led to her drinking some of Maka's blood; much to the latter's protest, as she wasn't strong enough to break away from the vampire's grasp.

Unbeknownst to them, however, Moka was being spied on from a nearby pillar. "Moka… She's amazing!" The girl said, blushing from her hidden point of view.

"Congratulations, Red Order Yukari." A voice said from behind her. She turned to see her class president standing behind her with two of his pedophilic-looking goons (have you seen the show?! seriously, all of those 3 look like complete pedophiles, especially stupid-looking fat one. The hell was Funimation thinking?!). "As expected, you're the undisputed number one student this year! I guess somebody knew what they were doing when they let you skip all those grades, huh?" He said, then there was a close-up of his eyes making him look like EVEN MORE of a pedophile. "But you hear this: Don't press your luck or you're gonna get it, you hear?" He said, making him sound like a pedo to go along with his looks.

"Press my luck, huh?" She asked, scared.

"Yeah, that's right, for example; that stupid witch costume of yours!" One of the other pedo representatives said, flailing and pointing like a brat at her outfit.

The fattest one got WAY too close for personal space and began looking her up and down. "It's against school rules; you'd better take it off." He said, sounding like a bigger pedophile than…. I don't know whoever got arrested for a serious pedophile charge…

"Yeah, but this is my…" Yukari started to say, but was interrupted by the assholes once again.

"As your class president, the fact that you're even here is enough to give me a headache, so spare me the sob story." He said, holding his head, smiling like an arrogant douche.

They all began to laugh, but Yukari held her wand behind her back and made golden washtubs hit them in the head.

"Ha ha ha! It serves you right, you stupid jerks!" She laughed (If I were in that anime, I would've high 5'd her for that).

The class rep got up slowly, incredibly pissed. "Why you little brat! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" He shouted, trusting his pedo claw hand at her. "I'll teach you, you prepubescent piss-ant!" He shouted, but then someone interrupted the attack.

Moka stood in front of the girl as a shield as Maka sliced off the razor tips of the fingernails, making the blade disappear before anyone could guess at what just happened.

"Hey, stop it!" Moka ordered.

"Huh, who the hell are you?!" The class rep demanded, looking at her, surprised (wow, the ONLY guy who didn't know who she was…. Oh, wait, he's only interested in 10 year old girls, nevermind).

"BACK OFF. You shouldn't go around hitting girls!" Moka told him.

Maka then looked at him with a sly grin. "That's true, class president. Picking on little girls like that, my how you abuse your power. As a matter of fact, you do that way too much, you just make up random crap to make it seem like you can get away with being a bullying douche." She said (kind of sounds like something Alucard from Hellsing would say, the way she worded it).

Everyone then looked over to see what was happening and the class rep realized that there's no way he could get away with so many witnesses. "What do you say we leave it at this for the time being? Come on guys, let's go." He said, getting his lackeys and walking off. "Heh. Disgusting witch!" He said, shocking the 3 girls. "I swear being in the same class as one of your filthy kind just makes me wanna puke all over the place." He said, finally leaving.

Maka was absolutely shocked. She had taken a witch's soul before, but she never had a look on them like that. They didn't HATE witches; they just historically had bad run-ins with them and had to defend humans from them. But some witches were on their side, like Kim Diehl and Angela Leon. And Maka would NEVER hurt a witch A: that didn't deserve it or B: one so young. She looked at the young girl, then at her soul: it was a creamy pink, it looked a little mischievous, but that was to be expected by someone of her age, but she also sensed some form of loneliness. The three of them had lunch together after that and introduced themselves.

"Thank you SO MUCH, Moka! You really saved my neck back there." Yukari said happily. "I should introduce myself: I'm Yukari Sendo!" She said.

Maka was shocked. She was the smartest kid in the school and she was almost too young to be there!

"Yeah, I've heard of you, you're in the same grade as us, but you're 4 years younger, right?" Moka asked.

"4 years younger?! So wait, did you skip a few grades or something?" Maka asked in slight disbelief.

"Wow, I guess that means you're like super smart aren't you?!" Moka asked in a ditsy, happy tone, which made the young witch blush. "And your outfit rocks!" She added, making the blush worse.

"Well, that's very nice of you, but I'm not the impressive one. You're by far the most beautiful girl, I've ever seen, Moka! And you're kind-hearted. And smart. And cool." She said, surprising the two other girls. She then began to shudder. "You see… I…Uh… You should know… I love you more than life itself, Moka!" Yukari said, leaping over the table, tackling Moka and groping her. "Every time I passed you in the hall, I fell more and more in love you and since you saved me from those jerks I decided that you're the one!" She said happily.

Maka was completely shocked, unable to think of anything to do in this situation.

"Huh, what are you saying?! What do you mean, the one?!" Moka asked.

"Well duh! I want you to be my girlfriend!" She said.

"WHAT?!" Maka said, trying to peal the younger girl away from Moka. "No way, I'M Moka's girlfriend!" She said.

"Maka's right, but I can be your friend who's a girl!" Moka said.

"Yay! I'm so excited about this!" Yukari said happily.

(I can tell…) Maka thought, slightly jealous.

The rest of the day, Yukari walked right behind Moka, squeezing her boobs. "Has anyone ever told you that your boobs are even bigger than they look?!" Yukari asked in a tone that I can't exactly describe, but it was kind of a weird one.

"Hey, listen, Yukari, could you-?" Maka started to ask, but was interrupted.

"I'm flat as a pancake myself, so getting to squeeze big ones like these is a dream come true!" She said in the same lustful/creepy tone (there we go!).

"Yukari, could you please let go, I'm starting to feel a little weak..." Moka said uncomfortably.

"No! Stop it!" Maka said, peeling Yukari away.

"I knew you'd show up at some point. I know ALL about you, Maka Albarn! You're the daughter of Shinigami-sama's death scythe and you go to that horrible school Shibusen that teaches students to hunt witches! And you even killed a witch yourself and gave it to your weapon!" She said.

Moka was shocked. She never thought Maka could do something that sounded so cruel. "Is that true, Maka?!" She asked, still shocked.

Maka sighed, but then answered. "Yes, it's true. But we now know that not all witches are evil. We only hunt down the evil witches that would hurt anyone, not just humans. We do it to defend people. The witch whose soul I took was Arachne Gorgon's. She was an evil witch who wouldn't think twice about hurting humans, monsters or even other witches. She was going to let the kishin Asura release his madness and destroy the world, throwing it into chaos." Maka said.

Moka was slightly relieved; she still couldn't believe it, though. Maka was some kind of hero, but she also stole people's souls, evil as they were, she was still shocked. She had also heard of kishins, but never thought they existed. She was now terrified. Yukari however, was still not convinced.

"Still, not all witches deserve to have their souls stolen, even if some are evil! You hunt us for no reason!" She said angrily.

"Now we don't! We hunt them to protect people and only if they're evil! I even have 2 witches for friends!" Maka said.

"I don't believe you! I won't let my darling Moka be influenced by an evil meister like you. So now, I'm declaring war on you!" Yukari said, chanting and then out of a janitor's locker, brooms, dustpans and a bunch of buckets began beating Maka, who had no choice, despite other people being in the hallway.

She jumped back and made blades come out of her arms and feet, slicing and kicking the items, breaking most of them, except the metal buckets, which managed to hit her, almost knocking her out, but she did one last move and knocked the bucket down, but she had to get to the nurse's office before passing out. She managed to shuffle around the corner, but then passed out, luckily right at Kurumu's feet, who took her to the nurse's office.

"That's what you get for messing with a witch!" Yukari laughed triumphantly.

Unfortunately, 3 particular pedophiles were hiding just around the corner, further proving their pedophilia, listening to the whole conversation.

"That little witch is out of control. Revealing your monster identity is DEFINITELY against school rules!" The fattest one said.

"Looks like you pressed your luck a little too far." The leader said.

"But what about the other girl? She made those blades come out of her arms; she must be some kind of demon weapon!" The other creepy, bratty, skinny one said.

"If you listened to the conversation, you would've already known that. But there are loopholes. That was an emergency, plus she didn't go full form, so I suppose it's okay. Besides: Demon Weapons are ACTUALLY accepted." The leader said.

Back in the nurse's office, for some odd reason, the nurse wasn't there, so Kurumu had to take it upon herself to do a surprisingly good job at tending to Maka's wounds (seriously, she seemed to treat Tsukune better than a person like her would EVER seem qualified to do).

"Yukari Sendo?" Kurumu asked, dabbing a cotton ball she held with tongs up to a wound on top of Moka's head, which made her wince slightly, so Kurumu moved the bloody cotton ball away.

"I don't really know what to do." Maka said.

Kurumu then got up and looked directly at us (the fourth wall). "Hey, what's the big idea, huh?! Here we are in the very next chapter RIGHT after my big debut and you can't get around to me any sooner than this?!" She screamed at me.

"Hey, I didn't do anything! It's based off the anime, this is around the same time you popped up there, be thankful, it's only 6 minutes into the episode." I told her.

She then rushed back over to Maka. "I'm so sorry about that." She said, clearing her throat. "It sounds like you've had a really rough experience, Maka." She said.

"You have no idea. It's hard to even get near Moka now. I can't cut through things like metal that easily. It takes a while and by that time, she hits me with something else." Maka confirmed.

"I've heard of that girl. Supposedly, she's some sort of genius, but apparently she's childish and bratty. And everybody in her class hates her guts." She said which actually depressed both of them. "But she's probably really full of herself because she's so smart. You know how those brainiacs are." She said, but then stopped; remembering Maka came in just behind Yukari. "Oh, wait. Nevermind. Sorry." She apologized.

From outside, Yukari spied on the two girls. "Maka, you evil girl and my most hated rival, I'll fix you so bad you'll never sit again!" Yukari said (actually, her actual line was, "I'll BEAT you so bad you'll never WALK again, but you'll figure out why I changed it in a second… or a minute, depending on your reading speed). She then pulled out a voodoo doll. "This is my voodoo doll! And it has Kurumu's name written ALL over it!" She announced, holding it up, having a dramatic anime background behind her. "Just tuck this strand of Miss titty-pie's hair inside AND…." She said, moving the doll.

Suddenly, back inside the infirmary, Kurumu stood up for some reason.

"Kurumu, something wrong?" Maka asked.

Kurumu began looking herself over as she turned around without moving any of her muscles (with her own willpower). "Actually, no, it feels like I'm moving on my own… What the!" She said, then shrieked as she suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Maka's skirt and panties, yanking them both off the smaller girl and dropping them on the floor.

"Kurumu, what the hell?!" Maka demanded, trying to cover herself, while the succubus was still trying to figure out what was going on, before she suddenly grabbed the younger girl and held her under her arm.

Moka walked to the infirmary and heard a hard smacking sound over and over, along with screams of pain and protest that sounded like Maka. She opened the door, but was still panting from exhaustion. "I thought I'd never lose her." Moka said, then opened her eyes to the rather unexpected event of Kurumu spanking Maka.

"Ow! Kurumu, stop it! That hurts!" Maka said, kicking her legs frantically, feeling worse pain than she receives from one of Inner Moka's spankings.

"Kurumu let her go! You're still mad about her ruining your harem plan, aren't you?!" Moka asked angrily.

"I've gotten over that, but I don't even know what's going on, I'm confused as you!" Kurumu argued.

Unbeknownst to them, Yukari had 2 voodoo dolls, one having control of Maka, which she then used to make a few…. Adjustments…. To Kurumu's school uniform. All three girls were shocked as Maka yanked down Kurumu's skirt and panties. Moka was shocked, but quickly slammed the door so no one could see.

"What's going on here?!" Maka screamed in anger… and pain, now that Yukari continued what she had been doing with Kurumu's doll.

Suddenly, all 3 of them heard laughing and turned towards the noise, Kurumu still holding Maka in the same position with her hand ready, but she now had control. "Hahahaha! It worked, I did it!" Yukari shouted from outside, pointing at them.

"It's Yukari!" Moka shouted, causing the witch to (horribly) hide.

Later in the classroom, they began talking about Yukari's actions to her.

"Look, Yukari, I understand why you think demon weapons, Shinigami and Meisters are evil, but we're not. I used to think all witches were evil myself, but for a while now I've known they're not. That doesn't change the fact that there ARE still evil witches out there that WILL hurt innocent people, other monsters and even other witches, like Medusa Gorgon, or her sister Arachne." Maka said.

"I don't care, humans are evil and so are the people that protect them and hunt down witches! Even if Medusa and Arachne WERE evil heretics, YOU were the one who killed them!" Yukari said, shocking Moka.

"Is that true, Maka?" She asked, horrified.

"Yes, it's true. But I did that for good reasons: I killed Medusa… Well, more precisely, her spirit and soul in order to save a little girl even younger than Yukari. And I killed Arachne in order to save EVERYONE. Even all of you guys and I didn't even know you back then. If her plans went through, we'd all be dead or consumed by madness from the kishin." Maka said, now scaring all 3 girls because of the kishin.

"Still! I don't trust you and I won't let you anywhere near Moka!" Yukari said, hitting Maka in the head with a golden washtub, then running out the door.

"Come back here, you little brat!" Maka said, about to run after her.

"Um… Maka…" Moka said, gesturing downwards.

Maka looked in time to turn completely red to see her skirt around her ankles and Kurumu lifting it back up for her.

"You should calm down, too. You can't go around losing your temper with a little kid like that." Moka scolded the smaller girl.

"Well, she's being a brat and she deserves it! My mom would do the same thing Kurumu did to me earlier if I was that much of a brat!" Maka said, then looked down at the Rosary. "What does the other Moka think of this?" She asked.

The rosary flashed, signaling that Inner Moka was incredibly surprised to hear her opinion was wanted. "Honestly, I believe she deserves what Kurumu and Maka have been getting from me." She said, getting blushes from both girls mentioned.

"Yeah, but…" Moka said.

"She must've gone through a lot, witches are hated by both sides, human and monsters." Kurumu said.

Yukari was laughing to herself, hiding the emotions of sadness from remembering all the things they said to her. Unfortunately, just then, she bumped into 3 particular people. "Ow, that hurt you moron, why don't you watch where you're going?!" She asked, shouting and flailing with her eyes closed.

"Well, I suppose compared to you, anyone could be considered a moron." The class president said.

"The class president…" She said, shocked.

"Well, if it isn't little miss rule-breaker?" the other skinny pedophile said, stepping into view.

"You've gone and made our class president angry." The fat one said, also stepping into view, the three of them now looking down with incredibly creepy faces at the small 10 (or 11) year old on the ground, making the ultimate pedo moment (all honesty, I want you all who read this to look up Rosario Vampire Episode 3 on YouTube and go to this scene and pause it when all 3 of them are onscreen, looking down at Yukari. Then if you were in Yukari's position, how long would it take you to scream out rape).

"Well, that doesn't have anything to do with you guys, so leave me alone!" Yukari shouted at them angrily.

"Oh, but it does…" The class president said creepily as all 3 of them closed in on her (yet another pedophile moment. Seriously, the hell was Funimation thinking?), then he grabbed her by one arm, lifting her up in the air while the other two stood behind either her or two her side, both with creepy pedo looks on their faces. "Whenever a student does something to disrupt class discipline, it's always our responsibility to teach them a lesson." He said in a still creepy tone, scaring Yukari.

Back in the classroom….

"My point is, you're WAY too lenient when it comes to Yukari." Maka said to Moka, who looked down in a thinking type of way.

"But still, when you stop to think about how she must feel…" Moka said, but was interrupted.

"If that's the way you look at it, think about MY feelings, because I'm the one getting beaten to death here." Maka said.

"Don't you get it?! You should know what it's like to be different. I know you do, Maka." Moka said.

"That's not the same thing. The only thing that's ever happened to me was that everyone was shocked that I'm both meister AND weapon." Maka said.

"Don't you understand? I won't abandon her!" Moka said, running out.

"She DID say she didn't care if she was well-liked. I mean, let's be honest, that is SO like a witch." Kurumu said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Maka said, only half-understanding: Medusa and Arachne didn't care what anyone thought of them, but she didn't think that counted for ALL witches.

"You mean, you don't know? Look, witches are half-way between monsters and humans, but they're not really either one," Kurumu explained, meanwhile in ANOTHER pedo scene, the three class presidents were dragging Yukari into the deep, dark, foggy, concealed forest (I think I'm painting the picture well enough). Kurumu then continued to explain, "A long time ago, people used to say witches were the link between monsters and human beings. Nowadays, people think that they're nothing but half-monsters," Kurumu said (how the hell does she know all this stuff?! The rest of the series makes her out to be incredibly stupid and hopeless, just being a complete ditz!).

"Half-monsters?" Maka said, confused. She was informed that half-monsters were allowed here, but then she remembered Lord Death said they weren't the most well-liked.

"They aren't exactly accepted by the humans, either," Kurumu said, holding up a finger to emphasize she was going to make a point, "Back in the day, things were pretty bad. They had witch trials and witch hunts. They've always been a hated people. She doesn't feel accepted by anyone. She's probably always felt like she was alone from the very beginning." Kurumu said, while a violin was playing sad music from nowhere.

"I can't believe it." Maka said, feeling horrible for the little witch. She also was reminded a lot of Crona: one of her closest friends, who was a former enemy and the son (yes, Crona is a BOY, to put the argument to rest) of one of her worst enemies, Medusa, who treated her own son less than dirt.

"Maybe we should go help Moka?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, I'll go after them, you fly through the sky and wait in case we need help." Maka said.

"Right!" Kurumu confirmed, jumping out of the window (luckily on the second story) and sprouting her wings, flying off to the forest while Maka ran out and followed where Moka had went.

Meanwhile in the rape forest, the pedo leader threw Yukari against a tree.

"Hey, what's your problem that hurt?!" Yukari shouted at him.

"'It hurts, it hurts!' why don't you go cry about it?!" One of the assholes said (the screen was at a distance, I couldn't see which one was talking).

"Yeah, you're voice is disgusting." One of the others (I think the fat one) said.

"Yep. Disgusting is exactly right. It makes me sick!" The leader said, transforming (into something sicker if you ask me).

The three of them then turned into a bunch of freaky lizards, still about the same size, a regular human who knows how to handle themselves in a fight could probably take them. They approached Yukari, who drew her wand.

"You're nothing but a disgusting, snot-nosed, shrimp-ass bitch!" The leader said (he might as well be talking to a mirror. He's more snot-nosed and arrogant than she is. He also said something before "bitch", but I could make it out). "A thing like you DOESN'T belong here!" He added.

This shocked Yukari, remembering when 3 girls from her class (one who sounded like a boy trying to sound like a girl, by the way) were badmouthing her and she used her magic to yank down their skirts from behind a corner (Solid Snake style, minus the magic… Plus Snake PROBABLY wouldn't do that).

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" The leader said, making Yukari look up.

"Magic wand attack!" She announced; a yellow anime background behind her as she chanted a spell (that same announcement 3 times). It was interrupted, however…

"Oh, shut your damn mouth!" The leader said, biting her magic wand and effortlessly breaking it.

"Oh, no! He ate my magic wand!" Yukari said, looking at the stump that was once her cute little wand.

"Ugh. Gross. I've never tasted something so terrible in my life." The leader said (he deserves it).

"What should we do with this one, huh?" The one on the left who was previously the bald, bratty pedo asked.

"I say we eat her. There's plenty of fog, there's no way anyone would see us." The one on the right who was previously the fat one who was the biggest pedo suggested.

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" The leader said, sticking his tongue out, making him look like a lizard pedophile, the camera being shot from his mouth. Which scanned her up and down, which also seems a part of pedophile in my mind. "She's a prepubescent little runt, but at least she'll take the taste of that wand out of my mouth!" He said, laughing evilly, approaching her.

"Oh, no…. PLEASE! HELP ME!" Yukari shouted desparately.

"Get away from her! Right now!" Moka shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Moka, it's you!" Yukari said, relieved.

The leader looked forward at her (Moka), chuckling. "Well, well, look who it is!" He said.

"I just had a great idea, boss, how about we eat both of them!" The brat said (I can't call him bald anymore because he for some reason got a flat top of hair when he transformed).

"I second that emotion." The fat one said.

"I gotta admit; she does look tasty, all plump and juicy and most of all… She's got THOSE. And THIS. And THAT!" He said, the camera focusing on her boobs, then curves, then ass.

Moka was ready to fight, but the Yukari shouted and surprised her.

"I'm fine, just get out of here!" Yukari shouted. "As far as monsters go, these guys are a joke! Trust me, I can handle them myself!" She said (then WHY was she just screaming for help?).

"You gotta stop doing that, Yukari." Moka said, walking towards her. "Don't act so tough. If you're scared, there's nothing wrong with asking others for help. You really should try being more honest with yourself." She said, now being almost in front of Yukari.

"But I…" Yukari started.

"There's no reason to push yourself so hard, Yukari." She said as the lizards all looked between each other and exchanged confused looks. "Why bite off more than you can chew? You're still a little girl, you know." Moka said, they now had a sparkly blue anime background behind them.

Yukari rubbed her eyes, then spoke. "I'm not pushing myself too hard." She said.

"The truth is, you've been alone your whole life, right?" Moka asked, shocking the smaller girl. "If you feel lonely and you don't like being all alone, why don't you say so?" She asked.

Yukari looked away for a moment, then looked back.

"I was the same. All alone, all by myself." Moka said, tearing up slightly.

"You too, Moka?" Yukari asked, then Moka smiled to her.

"That's why I'll never give up on you. It's why I wanna help you and be there for you, Yukari. No matter what." Moka said, holding Yukari's hands.

"Thank you, Moka." Yukari said, then embraced the older girl and started to cry.

"Hey! What gives?! Did they forget about us or something?!" The leader asked in shock, one of his eyes twitching (they are pretty easy to forget about, aren't they?).

"Yeah, what are we, chopped liver?!" One of the others said (their mouths don't move and all 3 were on the screen, so I couldn't tell which one it was).

"We're not gonna stand for it! You understand me, fellas?! We're not gonna put up with this crap, are we? I say it's high time we chow down on some of that yummy-looking rump roast!" The leader said, lunging at Moka (you cannot make these guys any more of pedos).

Yukari gasped, seeing what was happening. "No!" She shouted, getting away from Moka's hug and biting the leader's tail, managing to hurt him.

"Oww! What the hell do you think you're doing, you miserable little brat!" He said, swiping his claw at her, only to have his palm impaled by one of Maka's wrist blades, before being uppercutted with a high kick Maka delivered with a large blade sticking out of the center of her right foot.

She then jumped back with Yukari as the leader landed on his back, but slowly got up.

"Huh? I don't get it, why are you here?!" Yukari asked.

"I know how you must feel. I have a friend who's a lot like you. His name is Crona. He was always alone; no one ever took the time to deal with him. Even his own mother treated him like a weapon, nothing more." Maka said, surprising the young girl, but she didn't believe her.

"You liar, how am I supposed to believe you?!" She asked.

"I saved you and came here for both of you, didn't I? And, if I get the chance, I'll introduce you to him someday." Maka said.

"Alright, that's enough! This is getting ridiculous! For the last few minutes, it's been nothing but a bunch of sappy melodrama." The leader said (the only thing I could ACTUALLY agree with him on).

"It's time we step in and take care of these wimps!" The brat said, rushing at Maka and Yukari.

"We've got this, class president, you do the other girl!" The fat one said, also rushing at the two girls.

"No, Yukari! Maka, look out!" Moka shouted.

The two girls failed to notice the danger in time, but luckily, at the last moment, Kurumu swooped in and grabbed them, flying high, dodging the attack effortlessly.

"Maka, Yukari, are you okay?!" She asked.

"Kurumu!" Yukari said in shock as the succubus landed and set them down.

"Uhh! You girls are heavy." Kurumu sighed as she set them down.

"Another do-gooder?!" The class president said (HE'S the one that's SUPPOSED to be a do-gooder!).

"This is getting annoying." Another one (I think the fat one) said.

"Whaddya say we round 'em up and eat every last one of 'em?" The brat asked, shocking Yukari.

Maka then stepped in. "You want some, bring it on!" She said, standing in front of Yukari.

"Maka, you're…" Yukari said in shock.

"It's time, boys attack!" The leader ordered, rushing at the group.

"Let's eat!" The brat shouted, also barreling towards our young group of heroes (… Oh, dear god, that sounded corny).

"Dinner is served!" The fat one said, rushing, in back of the other two.

Moka then rushed back up to them. _"Have Maka remove the Rosary! I wish to fight beside her!" _Inner Moka ordered. "What?! Okay!" Maka said, understanding what happened. "Maka! My other self wants you to remove the rosary!" Moka said.

"Okay!" Maka said, yanking it off.

There was a brilliant flash of light, Moka's body improved, hundreds of bats swarmed her, everyone was scared and intimidated by her awesome monster energy, blah, blah, blah, we get it after 2 other episodes already.

"Get back, you filthy trash!" Moka ordered, stopping the 3 where they stand.

(Is this… Moka's vampire form?!) Yukari thought in her head.

"Look! Her hair! Don't you know getting your hair dyed is against school rules?!" The brat said, rushing at Moka, only to be kicked into a tree.

"That skirt is WAY too short, too! It's a clear violation!" The fat one said, also rushing at her, only to be easily knocked away by Maka's blades.

(The legendary S class monster, a vampire! And mythical demon weapon!) Yukari thought, incredibly intimidated.

The leader looked in fear at his 2 lackeys thrown into tree tops so effortlessly. "They knocked them out that easily?! And one of them has blades! I can't see them! What the hell just happened?!" He said in shock.

"You aren't worth my time. The only way you pathetic losers can gain any power is by ganging up on the weak!" Moka said, now standing behind the class rep, setting Maka down, having held her bridal style so both of them could get behind the leader quickly to scare the shit out of him (it's pretty well-known Maka isn't that fast).

He jumped back and faced the two of them. "Having blades come out of you and having such strength is against OUR SCHOOL'S RULES!" The leader said, rushing at them (Bullshit! I heard in the manga there are students at the school with blades that come out of them and how the hell would there be a rule against having too much strength?! Then half the students and teachers would be allowed there!).

Moka threw a round kick at his mouth, shattering all his teeth while Maka threw a side kick to his stomach with 3 ice skate-like blades on the bottom of her foot, the two of them effortlessly sending him flying.

"Know your place!" Moka shouted as he skipped across the water like a stone.

"Okay, you win. I'll start my parole." The leader said as he sank to the bottom of the pond.

"Wow. I guess we can always count on you two." Kurumu said.

"But why?" Yukari asked.

"What?" Maka asked.

"I was so bad and I did mean things to everybody. I don't get it, why did you guys come and save me?" Yukari asked.

"Didn't you hear anything we said, Yukari?" Maka said, getting the younger girl's attention. "We came to rescue you because we all wanna be there for you no matter what. You don't have to be alone anymore. From now on, we'll be right by your side." Maka said, then both her and Kurumu smiled.

Yukari looked back and forth between everyone and cried, never having anyone really care for her (other than her parents).

After a few days….

Kurumu and Moka were carrying some boxes to the classroom for some reason, talking about Yukari.

"About Yukari, I heard she COMPLETELY cleaned up her act after that. She got up in front of the WHOLE class and apologized for the mean tricks she pulled. Everyone started to feel guilty for all the mean things they said about her. Little by little, they started to open up to her." Kurumu said, opening the door as they reached their destination.

"That's so great." Maka said.

"Oh, my darling Maka, I just love you to death!" Yukari said, hugging Maka around the waist.

Both girls dropped their bags in shock (my mistake, they were paper shopping bags, not boxes).

"Yukari, what's up?" Moka asked.

"Hey guys! Our classes are right next to each other; I should come over and play sometime!" Yukari said happily.

"Come over and play?" Moka asked, confused.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! Because I already love you, Moka and now I've fallen madly in love with Maka, too, isn't that great?!" She asked, while Maka was incredibly confused. "When I got pushed by Maka, for some reason it made me feel like I wasn't a kid anymore. What I mean is I want her to push me down over and over again!" She said, hugging Maka tighter, the latter of whom was trying to pry Yukari off of her.

"No, I really don't think that's a good idea!" Maka said, trying to gently push Yukari away.

Kurumu laughed while Moka looked down with her eyes hidden behind her hair.

"You're just wasting your breath." Moka said, somewhat coldly. She then lunged at Maka. "Maka belongs to ME!" She said, then bit Maka.

"No! Moka, ease up a bit! You're gonna drink all of my blood at this rate!" Maka complained.

(THAT…. Took way too long… But it's finally her now. For everyone who liked my 4th wall breaks and opinions, though, I'm sorry to say, but I've been suggested to ease off on those, so that's what I will do. The only 4th wall breaks now will be the ones Kurumu does. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll have the next one up as soon as I can.)


	4. Pointless Filler Plus Fans

The scene began with the 4 main girls of the series (so far) eating lunch together.

"Sorry, but this skipped a big portion of the beginning of the episode because Tsukune had issues Maka wouldn't be dealing with. Whee~!" The bat, Kou, who normally talks about the monsters and pointless things informed, flying away later.

"Hey, have you girls felt like you've been getting spied on a lot lately?" Kurumu asked.

"Now that you mention it, I have." Yukari said having a flashback. She was walking down the hall carrying a film projector and a few books, presumably for class, groaning about its weight. "Wow, this TV equipment is so heavy." She said. She also turned from side to side, hearing something behind her, then heard a picture being taken and turned to see a tall, creepy guy on both knees on the floor a little ways behind her with a camera. "Hey creep! What the heck are you doing?!" She demanded.

He stood there in shock for a minute, but then got up, taking a bunch of random-ass, irrelevant pictures at random-ass, irrelevant angles, trying to act as if he wasn't being a perverted creep taking pictures of the young witch. "Just taking pictures of our ever-changing school! See, I'm in the photography club! So, this is part of my duties! These photos are for the yearbook and not for my personal use at all." He said, talking pretty fast, taking pictures faster and faster after each sentence.

Time then flashed back and zoomed into Kurumu. "Me too." She said, having her own flashback. She was at…. Some form of an ingredients store, getting supplies, presumably for love potions to use on her close-to-being-boyfriend, Tsukune.

"See, and you all probably thought Tsukune wasn't in this story!" Kou said, flying away.

"Let's see, I need Vanilla extract, baking powder and a bottle of Liquor. Great!" She said, grabbing the ingredients, spinning around happily. "Yahoohoo! I really hope Tsukune's gonna like this! And Maka probably will if he won't eat it." She said, happily. Suddenly, she felt as though she was being watched and turned around to see…. A perverted looking, short, fat guy, trying and failing to strike a dashing and/or sexy pose, creeping out the Succubus.

Later, she was walking down the hall, her boobs bouncing with a hard-to-describe noise after each bounce. Unbeknownst to her at the time, she was being followed by someone with a giant gut that made a sloshing sound every time he took a step. She turned around to see him doing the same thing as before, leaning towards a wall with one hand on it, the other hand on his hip and one leg in front of the other. "Again?!" She said with a creeped out expression on her face, covering her boobs with her hand.

Later again, she came out of some random room with something in her hand, shocked to see her stalker/poser leaning against a pillar in front of her, holding a wilted flower. "He's here, too?!" She practically screamed. Later yet again, she and the rest of her gym class was doing basic stretching exercises, Kurumu being right next to Maka in the back, then when she did her toe touches, she saw the guy striking another pose, only upside down, due to her position. "He's still staring!" She shouted. (Probably at my ass!) She screamed in her mind.

Back to real time. "Getting stared at is WAY worse. I mean, I'd rather have my picture taken than have some guy gawking at me like that." Kurumu said, slurping a few noodles.

"Yeah… Me, too." Moka said, sweatdropping.

"What about you, Maka?" Kurumu asked.

"Well…. Maka said, having a flashback. She just walked out of her room, getting ready for the day, when some rather young-looking guy rushed at her, got on his hands and knees and grabbed her hands, hanging his head down to the ground.

"Oh, Maka, my one and only goddess, my Bladed Beauty, please go out with me, I'll be your humble slave!" He said.

Maka was instantly disgusted and jumped back, growing a curved blade from each shoulder and a Baraka-like blade from her wrists. "Back off, you perv!" She said, slicing him slightly, but not seriously, then she hurried away.

"Oh, even when they strike me, you and your blades are absolutely beautiful!" He said, his eyes spinning from his beatdown.

Then we went back to real time.

"Either way, those guys give me the creeps." Yukari said.

"We can kick their ass if they try anything with us." Kurumu said.

"Agreed. But what about your boyfriend, Tsukune?" Moka asked Kurumu.

"I'll be his personal bodyguard. If they try anything, I'll take them out. It'll be like killing to turds with one bone. Yahoohoo~." She said confidently.

"I think what you meant was killing two birds with one stone." Yukari deadpanned.

Later on….

Maka had packed a small bag full of letters and went to the bus stop, not unnoticed by Yukari, the latter of whom went to Moka.

"Moka! Maka has a bag and she was heading off campus!" Yukari said.

"Wait! She couldn't be leaving, could she?!" She asked, horrified.

Maka reached the bus stop and noticed Tsukune was there.

"Hey, Tsukune, what's up?" She asked cheerfully.

"Oh, Maka! Um… Nothing, I was just here to-." He said, but was interrupted.

"Where do you get off calling her Maka?!" A voice called out.

They turned to see the 4 fanboys in their fanboy outfits, standing there with their arms crossed.

"She's one of our sacred goddesses! So how dare you say her name so lightly, you punk!" Maka's fanboy said.

Maka had heard from Kurumu that Tsukune was as a matter of fact a human who was enrolled in this school by mistake, so she knew he couldn't take them on alone, if at all.

"You creeps are the only punks around here!" Maka said, sprouting the same sets of blades described earlier, as well as one coming straight out of each rib, a curved blade from each toe, elbow and kneecap and also out of the back of her ankle.

"What the hell?!" Tsukune screamed in fear. He was still unused to anyone transforming, so he definitely didn't expect to see blades coming out of anyone. He never heard of Demon Weapons before.

"Shut up and stay back!" Maka whispered/hissed.

"We don't know where you're planning on going, buddy." The fat one obsessed with Kurumu said.

"But you're off of school grounds now, so that means the 3 of us can do this!" The tall one said, then they all lamely transformed.

Moka's stalker put the cup he previously beat Tsukune with on his head and turned into a weird umbrella freak. Yukari's obsessor extended his neck and Kurumu's stalker only lost his face and opened up his shirt. Maka's stalker just grew shark fins on his head, back and elbows and turned blue.

"You lost whatever badass points you ever had." Maka said under her breath.

"So those are your monster forms?!" Tsukune asked.

"What was that? Wait, no, even you're dissing us now? Awe, dammit!" Umbrella said,

"Um… No, it's just that…" Tsukune started.

"It's just that we're pretty dorky-looking monsters, right?! We know…" Blob said in despair.

"And it sucks! The chicks at this school always go for the cool, flashy, badass monsters that go here! Looking like this, we don't stand a chance." Stretch said.

"And you! You don't even try, but somehow you still get girls! That's why we hate you!" Shark said.

"And why you're gonna die!" Umbrella said, spinning and blowing Tsukune away. Maka was able to stand her ground, however. She rushed at him, but the stretch started squeezing Tsukune like a snake.

"Don't think you're gonna get out of this one!" He said. Maka then rushed at him, but he tossed him to umbrella, who merely put his foot on his back (seriously, they couldn't have made Tsukune out to be any more of a wuss through this entire show. He's only there to pull of the rosary, be a compassionate bitch and get his ass kicked multiple times an episode.)

"Yeah, especially when you try to steal the women we love!" Umbrella shouted, then kicked him to blob.

"I only like Kurumu! Everyone else is just my friend!" He pleaded.

"You'll never get to sit down and chew the fat with our darlings ever again!" Blob said, trying to eat Tsukune with his stomach.

"We won't stand to let you take them away from us ever again!" Shark said as they ganged up on him while Stretch constricted him and Shark got ready to bite him.

"Perfect! They're all finally together!" Maka said, rushing in and curling into a ball of blade, slamming into them, unfortunately, Blob cushioned most of the blow.

"Take your hands- I mean neck- off of him!" Moka called as the other 3 girls flew in for the rescue, Kurumu carrying them all.

"Um… Question: why do I always have to carry you guys?" Kurumu asked, slightly strained.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I forgot which spell to cast to make us fly." Yukari apologized.

"Um… Guys, this stuff can wait! Tsukune and Maka can't!" Moka said.

"Yeah, you're right!" Kurumu said, setting them down and flying back up high. She then swooped in and grabbed smacked Stretch, sending Tsukune flying.

"Magic wand! Love seat!" Yukari said, making a blue cushioned seat beneath Tsukune for him to safely land on.

Then the girls went on to fight in order to protect him after a cheery speech about friendship and helping that I've decided to skip, then the pathetic runts crying and then they attacked. Stretch went first, stretching his neck out at Yukari.

"Yukari! My love! I'm gonna wrap myself so tight around that smoking hot little body of yours! You're a ripe fruit ready to blossom and I want a taste!" He said, opening his mouth, to which the witch ran away at top speeds.

"Gross, no, get away!" She said, running back and forth like in classic cartoons with her hands up in the air in a full panic.

Kurumu was trying to punch Blob in the stomach instead of clawing him, only to get her hands covered in a nasty slime.

"I have an enormous abundance of love for you, so what's say you and I gaze lovingly at each other, huh?!" He asked hopefully.

She looked at her hand, groaned and shaked it off. "Ugh! What am I supposed to look at?! Your face? 'Cuz you don't have one, you big, fat freak!" She said, trying to stab him with her claws, only to get her hands stuck under his giant man-boobs until she pulled so hard she fell back.

Shark dived at Moka and grabbed her legs, nuzzling them like her father once did to Medusa. "Oh, Maka, please! Be with me! I'm so desperate and you are such a goddess. I would worship you!" He said.

Maka was only disgusted, kicking him up into the air, jumping after him and cutting him up, knocking him out in an instant. "Back off! Almost all of you guys are pathetic jerks!" She said, huffing angrily.

Lastly, Umbrella was spinning madly, sending nasty goop everywhere and blowing Moka's skirt in the breeze. "Oh, Moka, no matter how hard the rains fall, no matter how fierce the rays of the sun become, which by the way are the archenemies of your lovely alabaster skin, I will be your umbrella of LOVE!" He said, approaching her, while she was covering her mouth trying not to throw up.

"Um…. Thanks, but I've got an umbrella." She said, then jumped back as he got closer, spraying more of the nasty goop. "Ew, no, stop!" she demanded.

"That's not good! I've gotta end this now!" Tsukune said as he wiped to goop off his face and decided to do something. "Hey, you three! You call yourself a fan club, but all you really are is a bunch of creepy stalkers! You're pathetic!" He shouted at them.

They were shocked. "Wait, you're calling US pathetic?!" Umbrella shouted.

"And not just that, but ugly, no-good, disgusting, pervert monster trash, too?!" Blob said.

"I… Didn't say that last part." Tsukune said.

"You THINK that, though, right?!" Umbrella asked. "Well, you won't have to look at us much longer, cuz we're gonna…" He said, then they all charged.

"Destroy you!" They all shouted

Then, skipping stupid dialogue I couldn't understand, they transformed into an even lamer monster.

"What the?! Holy crap!" Tsukune said in slight fear.

"Not so pathetic now, are we?! In fact, the only pathetic thing around here is YOU, tiny!" It said, smacking him.

"The dumbass should've moved, whee!" Kou said, flying off.

"Tsukune, no!" Kurumu shouted, rushing to his side.

"Why didn't I think of this, sooner?" Maka said, pulling off Moka's rosary, then attacking to weaken him for the main event.

"You three! You woke me?!" She demanded, enraged as Maka fell back and stood next to her.

"Look! Those cold, yet beautiful eyes! And that silky, silvery hair! It's her! The one we've been waiting to worship all this time! Our true idol, the one who descended from the heavens above! We adore you! And we hope that you'll return our love!" It said.

"Never! Not even if you were the last amalgamated monster trio on Earth!" She said coldly.

They then took a stupid love-boy pose as if she just gave them a compliment. "Oh, such cold-hearted words, my goddess! Yes, thank you Ma'am, may we have another?!" They asked, then rushed at her as if she was going to give her a hug.

"What the hell is wrong with these guys?! Even my dad gets the hint before they do!" Maka shouted in disbelief.

"Kurumu! Yukari!" Moka said.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Yukari asked.

"The two of you have to help me out." She said.

Kurumu looked shocked for a moment, then got a sly look on her face. "Roger that!" She said, flying up to the left.

"Sure thing!" Yukari said, running to the right, leaving the path clear for the monster.

"What about me, Moka?" Maka asked.

"You and I are going to deliver the final kick, Maka. Maybe make a few ice skate blades on the bottom of your foot." She said, to which Maka happily complied.

"Take this, dorks!" Kurumu shouted, hitting them with a diving kick, knocking them forward, but they had a chance of getting their balance back.

"Magic wand! Let's rock!" Yukari said, creating a rock in front of its foot, tripping them.

"Oh no, what's that?! Watch out, we're gonna fall!" They shouted, falling towards the similarly named girls.

"Now get lost, losers!" Moka said as the two girls kicked the freaky monster fusion. Then they broke apart in midair and fell on top of Shark, who also turned back to normal.

The 4 losers then lay there, defeated.

"Yes, ma'am. Of course. Right away." Fatty said.

"I thought… She was the one. The one we've been waiting for! The true idol! From this day forward, we're now: the vampire fan club, 'kay?" The leader who worshipped Moka said, before they all passed out.

"Wow, what a long showdown! This episode's big fight came out at a whopping 8 seconds, whee!" Kou said.

The group then reunited.

"Tsukune, you can't leave me!" Kurumu shouted, hugging him and suffocating him in her breasts.

Moka then turned to Maka. "Maka?" She said.

"Yes ma'am?" The young half-weapon asked her.

"You're leaving doesn't work for me. I'd be out a playmate and I'd have no more blood to drink. And it would make HER cry. The other Moka that is, it would make her cry." Moka said.

"You can't leave us!" Yukari said, hugging Maka.

"You're all girls, what are you doing?!" Tsukune said, obviously against lesbian relationships.

"Know your place!" Moka said, kicking him into the air.

"I'm not leaving, what made you think I was?" Moka asked.

"But you had a packed bag!" Yukari said, flailing her arms.

"Yeah, I was going to give the letters I've been writing to Lord Death to give to my mom." She explained.

"I was mailing letters to my family. Wait, Lord Death, what?!" Tsukune said, instantly creeped out.

"Just watch." She deadpanned and opened a small gate such as the way Kid does, which she learned from him shortly before leaving, although she can only directly contact Lord Death, who popped up.

"Hello, Maka what's up?" He asked, then noticed everyone around him. "Oh, hey, kids. You must be some of Maka's friends I've heard about." He said.

"Lord Death, could you get these to my mom, please?" She asked, handing out the letters.

"Sure thing! See you sometime later; Soul will be happy to see you again." He said, taking the letters, then disappeared.

"That may be one-sided." She said.

"Who's Soul?" Moka asked.

"He's my weapon partner. Well, he was. I made him a Death Scythe, so he can be used by Lord Death now and as of lately, I consider our partnership dissolved." Maka answered with a slight attitude.

The bus driver came and Tsukune got him to deliver HIS letters.

The next day in class, Miss Nekonome had an announcement. "There were some construction delays, so it took a little longer than anticipated, but I'm happy to announce class that there is now a payphone in the campus store, one that will connect you to the human world." She said.

"What?!" Maka and Tsukune said, standing up.

"And the bus, due to overwhelming demand will now be coming here once a day.

"Isn't that great, Maka?" Moka asked as Maka sat back down. She then suddenly had a dizzy/hungry look on her face. "You smell good." She said, then bit Maka's neck, drinking her blood.

(Finally, another chapter done. But I bet you weren't expecting this so soon, were you? Well, mostly because I cut a big chunk out, but other than that, it still took me a whole school week. Either way, if there was ever a chapter that needs reviews, it's this one. I know it's not for a few more episodes, but I figure it's best to figure out now: When Mizore is introduced, should she be a lesbian like Moka, or no, should she go for Tsukune? This is a big driving point and without your opinions, this story may not be able to go much further…)


	5. Mermaids plus EEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL!

Moka and Maka were now in the woods, away from anyone who may see them.

"So, are you really okay with this?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Maka said brightly.

"I'm so happy. The first time you've actually offered to let me suck your blood!" Moka said, digging in. After her drink, she smiled brightly. "It was delicious as always, Maka! Thank you!" She said, picking up her bags and starting off.

(Heh. I wonder if she has any idea why I do this for her?) Maka thought.

"We'd better get a move-on, we don't wanna be late for class!" Moka said, looking back.

(I guess not.) Maka thought.

(Ohh! Her blood is so yummy!) Moka thought, cradling herself.

Later in class…

"Okay, everyone! It's time for you to join a cluuuuuub!" Miss Nekonome said in her usual, ditzy tone.

"A club?" Maka thought.

"The primary focus of this academy is to prepare our monsters for human society; with your participation in these clubs, you'll learn to act just like humans, appreciate arts they've developed and deepen your understanding of the human culture." Miss Nekonome explained, then continued. "Now, in order for your transformation into human form to be perfect, you have to have a firm grasp of humans themselves. And ALWAYS remember this: You must never reveal your monster form no matter what." She finished.

"Um… Excuse me!" A student up front said, raising his hand.

"Yes?" Miss Nekonome said happily.

"Your tail." He said, pointing.

She looked back to see her tail was showing, then stopped for a moment. "MEOWWW!" She hissed, scratching a diagonal tic-tac-toe board on his face with her claws.

(What the!? She can't do that, can she?!) Maka screamed in her head.

"Now don't forget to check out the newspaper club! That's the club I run!" Miss Nekonome said happily, as if she hadn't just practically ripped off one of her student's human faces.

(After what you just did? I don't think so.) Maka thought.

And so, outside, there were dozens of club set-ups all over the place.

"Wow, there's a ton of different clubs to choose from, huh?" Maka asked.

"Hey, I've got a good idea! Let's join the same club!" Moka said, dragging Maka through the crowd with her.

"That was my plan anyway!" Maka protested, trying to get free while not falling over.

They then expected the various clubs…

"Come take pictures of ghosts with us!" A horribly detailed character said, holding up a picture with a ghost on it that was obviously colored on with red marker, but DEAR GOD, the animation on that character looked like he was some horribly drawn cut-out from an old cartoon. No wonder Moka screamed.

The next club…

"Acupuncture club?" A guy with green skin covered with nails asked. Once again, Moka screamed and clung tightly to Maka.

Next…

"Mummy club?" A dude wrapped up like a mummy said. Moka was now screaming, being held by Maka bridal style, which is impressive, considering Moka is like a foot taller than Maka.

Next...

"Make love potions with the chemistry club!" A dude with a vial in his hand and a basket of bugs (for some odd reason) in the other hand said. Moka once again screamed and held onto Maka.

Next.

"Moka, drink this!" The guy said, holding it out to her.

NEXT.

"Mine's better!" Another one said, holding his potion out.

NEXT!

(This is nuts! Doesn't this school have one normal club in it?!) Maka thought.

"Of course not, whee!" Kou said, flying in and changing the screen somehow.

"So, are there any clubs the other you would like to join?" Maka asked, looking at the rosary, which briefly flashed, indicating the other Moka was significantly surprised.

"I'm sure she'll tell us if there is one she wants to join." Moka said.

Then, there was a large group of boys standing in front of one stand. It was the Swimming Club stand and the leader was up front in her swim suit already.

"No wonder all the boys were gathered over here. What a bunch of pervs!" Maka said, her appreciation for the male gender declining by the second.

"Chicks in bikinis!" One fool up front said, fist pumping.

"Oh yeah and most of them are hotties!" Another fool said (honestly, this anime makes all guys look like either complete assholes or complete perverts, except Tsukune, who's a little bitch and not much better than most other guys, not to mention he's a complete dumbass).

"Hm… The swimming club would be nice, but you couldn't join, could you, Moka? I read that vampires are weakened by water." Maka said, which made the rosary flash again.

"Yeah, that's right." Moka said, slightly afraid.

"Maybe there's a book-reading club or something." Maka said, continuing to look passed the stand.

"Yeah. Too bad, though. It looks like Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari joined it." Moka said.

After a half hour of pointless searching, they heard screams coming from the pool area. (I just realized I probably cut out a giant chunk of that episode with arguably the most fanservice of the show. Sorry fans, don't hate me, I was focusing on the main girls! But long story short, they play a bunch of games and try to rip off each other's swim suits.)

"What could be going on?! Those don't sound like screams of excitement, they sound like they're in trouble!" Moka said.

"I'll go check it out, you wait here!" Maka said, rushing off to check on the incident. She arrived in time to see Tsukune getting his face shoved into the swim captain's boobs and the other swim members, now mermaids, were biting the male students and turning them into shriveled up prunes of corpses.

"Don't think badly of us. We DO lure innocent men into the water and suck their life force, but we are mermaids after all. It's sort of our thing" The captain said, jumping out of the water, revealing her own form.

"Quick monster fact: Mermaids are terrifying monsters whose very presence forebodes calamity at sea! Tales of these inauspicious creatures are well-known are well-known amongst sailors. In some legends, they entice male sea-goers with their alluring looks and then drag them, boats and all down into the depths of the ocean, Whee!" Kou said, then flew off.

"But- But Tamao-!" Tsukune tried to argue, as if he wasn't understanding the FUCKING OBVIOUS situation playing out before him.

"Didn't you hear me? I've been watching you since you first came here. I caught your scent. You have such an irresistibly delicious human-like smell. The same with Maka. Too bad she didn't join." She said, holding Tsukune's face, but then changed and looked at Maka when she mentioned her.

"Well, if you want a taste, you'll have to come get it!" Maka said, kneeling into a defensive crouching positions, blades coming out of her wrists, ribs and shoulder blades, all aimed towards Tamao.

The fish jumped at Maka only to spike herself on the blades and rush back into the water, severely injured. Maka then jumped into the middle of the pool, kicking another mermaid down below before she hit the water, then she sprouted more shorter but sharper blades from most of the bends of her body (ex. Elbows, knees, ankles, spine, hips, etc.) and most places on her body for that matter to make it impossible to bite her. The only problem was, the heavy metal was kind of weighing her down in the pool so she could just stay afloat, but fighting would be very difficult. Between her, Kurumu and Yukari, however, they were able to defeat most of them. But just as they thought they had won with only Tamao remaining to defeat, one came from below and grabbed Maka's feet, dragging her down into the WAY TOO FUCKING DEEP pool. Seriously, as a safety procedure, those pools are only supposed to be like 6 feet deep, that one was deep as hell! If it starts to get dark before you're at the bottom, it's too deep. Anyway, she tried to break free, but she was slowly losing consciousness and the blades were too heavy. But then, Tsukune finally manned up and pushed her away enough for Maka to cut the mermaid and knock her out, allowing the two to reach the surface.

"Well, well, I'm impressed, but still, you can't just shrug off the fact that you practically drown. This isn't one of those unrealistic video games where life just gets gray and you hide for a few minutes before jumping out and saying 'Hey, I'm back, let's fight!' This is the real deal. Besides, I'm in my element." Tamao said, slowly swimming closer in almost a taunting fashion as Maka coughed out mouthfuls of water.

"Don't flatter yourself. A pathetic minnow like you? I could beat you in my sleep." Maka taunted, deepening her voice so she sounded a little like Inner Moka.

"Minnow? You'll pay for that!" Tamao said, going just under the surface, swimming at crazy speeds towards Maka. "You demon weapons are weak in water, just like vampires! Those blades are only weighing you down! But for a mermaid like me, being in the water is home territory. No way in hell you have a chance of winning here!" She said, getting closer to Maka, who already had a plan.

"You think so? Well, how about we change up territory!" She said, making all of the blades vanish and jumping super high into the air.

"Too slow!" Tamao said, lunging into the air after her.

"I can't believe you took the bait like that! That's just like a fish!" Maka taunted, spinning.

"Hahahaha! DIE!" Tamao taunted, getting ready to bite.

"The air is MY home territory (it's true, Maka does a shit-ton of aerial combat in that show), so KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Maka said, making a rather dull blade come out of her foot and kicked Tamao in the face with all of her strength, sending her back down to the pool, landing in a basket for one of the games, which is kinda like basketball, except in the water with tiny nerf-like balls.

"Dammit! How could she defeat me so easily?!" Tamao demanded.

"Wow, even without Moka, this fight was over in a mere 85 seconds, whee!" Kou said, then flew off.

"Well, she should've known. If a mermaid is in mid-air, that's not exactly home territory is it? Plus, Maka is great at fighting in the air." Kurumu said with an analysis that seemed WAY beyond her, crossing her arms.

"Stupid fish!" Yukari agreed, nodding.

"Maka, that was amazing!" Moka said, climbing the rest of the way over the fence.

"Moka?" Maka questioned.

"Yeah, I was watching from the other side of the fence to stay away from the water." She explained.

"Thanks. How did I do?" She asked.

"You were incredible!" Maka said hugging her.

"Hang on, you're both girls!" Tsukune shrieked as if the world would end.

"Quiet, Tsukune!" Yukari said, hitting him in the head with a golden wash tub.

"_I have to admit. You were very impressive, Maka Albarn." _Inner Moka said through the rosary.

"Thanks." Maka giggled, blushing.

And so after a few days and a ditzy lesson from Nekonome on everything we already learned throughout the episode, our two favorite, similarly named lesbians were hanging out near the swimming pool for some odd reason, discussing what club they would join.

"Okay, so obviously the swimming club's out and there isn't a reading club….." Moka said. (Wait, the swim club's still going?! If I were the head of that school I'd have it disbanded for something like what it pulled!)

"Well, in that case, what do you say to the newspaper club?" Miss Nekonome asked, licking a fish-shaped ice cream treat.

"Newspaper club?" The two girls asked.

"Yep! See, I'm the faculty advisor!" She explained.

"Sounds like a perfect fit to me!" Moka said.

"Aha! I finally got someone to sign up!" She shrilled happily.

(After what you did to your student, I'm not surprised.) Maka thought.

"Hey, I'll join, too!" Tsukune thought, desperate to get out of the swim club.

"Hold on! You're not joining that club without me!" Kurumu said, chasing after him.

"Yeah, yeah, I wanna be in it, too!" Yukari said running over.

"Woo! That makes 5! This is totally awesome!" Nekonome said, cannonball-ing into the pool.

"We're in the same club after all!" Moka said happily, then bit Maka and drank her blood due to the excitement.

(Well, that was easier. And good news, everyone: I just saw today that Capu2 is now up on YouTube in English full, so I'll be able to continue the second season!)


End file.
